


Bonded souls

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO Universe, Alpha Aaron, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Spencer, Bottom Spencer Reid, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Spencer, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Spencer Reid, Omega Verse, Overprotective Derek, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Romance, Top Derek, abo reltionship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Slavery and pain is forbidden, but Alphas still handle their Omegas how they want to. Derek had never been like this, so when this new agent joins the BAU and Derek immediately knows that this is his mate, he doesn't know how to handle the situation.Luckily the pack's leader Hotch is there to help Derek through this. And also the others in the pack support Derek and Spencer.Mating is one thing - but falling in love is something totally different. And Derek doesn't want to be just mated with someone.





	1. Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) 
> 
> I came up with this idea months ago and now I had finally time to write down (at least) the first chapter of this.   
> I hope you'll like it :) 
> 
> Just to explain:   
> \- There won't be pain between the future couples or main characters of the story.   
> \- Past painful experiences might appear in the flashbacks 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

The world’s divided in species – Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Time is changing and the slavery Omegas were caught in for a long time, starts vanishing more and more. But there are still more than enough problems Omegas have to fight with. Not everyone sees them as equal, and often Alphas manhandle their Omegas like slaves – especially ones who have Omegas because of their nature, and not because of love.

 

—

 

Derek took a deep breath. The slightly sweet smell spread in his nose, let a deep moan escaping his mouth. “Smells nice, right?” He turned to see Hotch smiling at him.

 

“Is he yours?” Derek asked.

 

Hotch shook his head. “I don’t think he belongs to someone till now. At least I can’t smell an Alpha when I am next to him.”

 

Derek’s skin felt like on fire. He had heard about the feeling to match with someone, but he had never experienced it before. Five years ago he had joined the BAU and he immediately got accepted as second Alpha next to Hotch, who was most probably the stronger Alpha between the two of them.

 

“How does it feel to match with someone?” Derek wanted to know. Of course his mother had told him stories about how it would feel and what exactly would happen, but she was an Omega, and in the end she had no idea of being an Alpha. Nevertheless she had always cared about him and his sisters when their father had died, just that Derek would have needed another Alpha to learn more about his own body and his duties he had to fulfil.

 

Hotch stepped next to him, his hands crossed. He looked earnest and strict, but Derek knew how much Hotch cared about his pack. At first Derek had been afraid that he and Hotch would get in trouble with each other, but Hotch was a different Alpha than Derek had thought he would have been.  “It’s amazing, but also stressful. You’ll become overprotective and it will drive you crazy to see your Omega with someone else, especially when it’s another Alpha.”

 

“Do you feel like this with me?” Derek wanted to know. “I mean, do you have the feeling that I am in your way?”

 

Hotch shook his head. “Emily is a Beta, it’s completely different. It’ll be difficult when your Omega is in heat. You can barely stand it watching him without jumping him immediately.” His smile got sad. “I had those feelings some time ago, but since Haley died …” he didn’t end his sentence, but Derek knew what he wanted to say. Haley had been an Omega, and Hotch had always been overall protective about her. Derek hadn’t understood it back then, but now he could get a slight feeling for what would happen to him.

 

“Is there a chance that he is the wrong one?” Derek wanted to know. What if he just imagined that it was his mate standing down there, reading in a file?

 

“It’s impossible Derek.” Hotch patted his shoulder. “And before you ask, it’s possible to have more than one Omega,” he made a pause. “No, let’s say it’s possible to have more than one partner, but it’s not possible to have more than one mate. And if you already react that way when you just smell him from this distance, I would say that he is your mate.”

 

“Will he like me?” Derek asked. He knew this question was probably stupid, but he wanted an answer from someone who had experienced the deepest love Derek had ever seen. He was too young when his father had died, so he hadn’t experienced their relationship, but his mother had never found another Alpha for herself.

 

“Physically yes. He will be aroused by your appearance and he will be guided by lust. Emotionally it’s up to you. I mean if you are able to make him fall for you apart from having sex with each other,” Hotch explained.

 

Derek had had enough relationships based on sex, and he was definitely not avoiding the thought of having sex with his mate just for fun, but slowly Derek longed for something different. He wanted the to experience the feelings like when he saw Will and JJ acting with each other, or even Emily and Hotch, even though their relationship seemed a little different.

 

—

 

When Derek entered the meeting room he could almost feel his arousal build to the maximum. He had never thought that one single person was able to have such a scent. “I am Doctor Reid, Spencer Reid,” the man explained. “I am here to support the BAU.”

 

Derek scanned the guy. He was smiling, a little shy but not weak. He wasn’t in full heat by now, but he would soon be, especially when he’d find out about Derek being his mate. Soon he’d provoke Derek to protect him, and Derek would do everything to help his Omega. But Derek wasn’t sure if he’d really play the weak one. He had heard about a lot of relationships based on exactly this. Most Omegas weren’t as weak as they pretended to be, but for their Alphas they’d do everything. And a big part of the Alphas wanted exactly this. They wanted to be told as the strongest and best, the ones who could care about their Omegas. They wanted to be the only ones who could help their Omegas out of their troubles. And the omegas searched for situations where they needed to be rescued from. Derek knew some of the Omegas and he knew that they were everything but not weak. They just pretended it.

 

Would this guy do it same? And what did Derek want for himself?

 

“Derek?” He winced when he felt Garcia’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry.” He coughed. “I am Derek Morgan.” He looked directly into Reid’s eyes and he knew in this moment that Reid was his mate and he was sure that Reid knew it too. The moment between them seemed unreal long, and just Hotch‘s voice brought them back from their own world.

 

“In Pennsylvania two girls disappeared ten days ago. It reminds of two cases last year, were four girls were found dead after being missed for two weeks.” He showed the pictures of the corpses from last year. “If that’s true we have four days left to find them.” He stood up. “Wheels up in 30 minutes.”

 

—

 

Sitting in the plane was worse than sharing a big office with Reid. His scent was everywhere around Derek. It made him going insane. For the hundredth time he escaped to the toilet and taking a coffee on the way back to get the scent out of his nose with some really strong smelling coffee. But nothing helped. His arousal rose and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold back. Reid seemed calmer, but maybe he was just holding back his feelings better than Derek did.

 

“Here.” Rossi handed Derek a glass with Whiskey. He turned to see if someone was listening to them. But all of the others seemed to be deepened in some work. “Even I can smell him.” Rossi smiled.

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Derek said, frustration building in his belly.

 

“But I can also smell your scent, Derek.”

 

Derek looked up. “Really?”

 

Now Rossi laughed out. “Yes, I can smell your reaction to the building heat of the boy.”

 

“What shall I do?”

 

Rossi cocked his head. “You can’t suppress your feelings, and I wouldn’t suggest trying it.” He turned to look at Reid, who lay on the small couch, his eyes closed. “He tries it too, but it won’t help for too long.”

 

“I don’t even know him, I can’t just jump him.”

 

“Derek,” Rossi’s voice got deeper and concerned. “That’s how we are. You can’t decide if you want it or not, it’s our nature to get mated like that.”

 

“I always hoped I’d maybe get the chance to fall in love, and not get mated like real animals.” Derek had never talked about these thoughts he had since he had been a teenager. “How was it with your ex wives?” He wanted to know.

 

Rossi sighed. Derek knew he hadn’t been lucky with his Omegas, and he hardly talked about them anymore. “Well, I thought I fell in love, and I really thought that they’d become my mates, but it turned out to be different. I never found my real mate. And somehow I envy you that you found him. So don’t think falling in love and hoping it would be your mate, is easier to handle. It isn’t. Especially not when your wife suddenly finds her mate.” Bitterness resounded in Rossi’s voice and Derek didn’t dare to ask further.

 

“Can love be the result of mating?”

 

Rossi nodded. “Why not, Kid?” He took a sip of his drink and smiled at Derek. “It’s the thing you should hope for. But if you don’t fall for your mate, and you just stick together because you are mates, than do me a favour and treat him well.”

 

Derek blinked. He had never thought of manhandling his mate with pain. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Times of being in kind of slavery as Omega is almost over, but there are several Alphas who still think that locking and hurting Omegas is alright, just because they think that Omegas are weak.”

 

“I would never do this,” Derek said firmly.

 

“Of course, I know,” Rossi said. “I am just a little shocked from things I have seen during the last years as official agent for crime cases concerning Alphas.”

 

Derek had seen enough on his own, but Rossi was in a special unit next to his normal work as BAU agent to investigate crimes on Omegas. Derek had rejected working for this unit, because he would have killed each and every Alphas he would have met. Some had thought he had rejected because he secretly agreed to the Alphas treatment, but the people knowing him knew exactly that he would never hurt anyone on purpose.

 

—

 

Derek had avoided it to be alone in a room with Reid, but later in the afternoon it couldn’t be avoided anymore. He and Reid were working on a geographical profile, and Derek was sure that Hotch paired them together on purpose, but this was his last problem now. He had to handle Reid’s scent and his building heat right next to him.

 

“What do you think Morgan?” Reid looked at him with big eyes.

 

“What?” Derek asked. He hadn’t listen a single moment.

 

Reid turned to him. “Listen, I can feel our tension, and believe me, I can hardly concentrate either, like 93,4 percent of the Omegas when they meet their mate. And I am happy that I have a mate, because only 37,8 percent of the Omegas are able to get mated. But now I need to concentrate on the case, because I want to stay one of the 77,8 percent of the Omegas who are allowed to work.”

 

Derek blinked. He didn’t know what he should say. There were too many numbers in this one sentence, but more irritating was the fact that Reid saw them as mates either. “You feel it too?” Derek just said.

 

“Of course, that’s how mating works, right?” Reid didn’t seem to understand why Derek was asking this.

 

“Of course,” Derek just said. He guessed that Reid wasn’t into talking about feelings. “You seem really intelligent?” He said instead.

 

“My IQ is 187 and I have an eidetic memory. So, yeah, I am intelligent.” He smirked shortly before he concentrated on the map on the desk again.

 

Derek took a deep breathe. It was almost unbearable to smell Reid’s scent next to him. He tried concentrating on the geographic profile, but his mind was foggy. “I am not sure if I am able to stay away from you,” he admitted.

 

Reid looked at him. “90% of the Alphas can’t avoid their Omegas.” He made a strange pause.

 

“And?”

 

Reid sighed. He turned to look at Derek. His eyes were a mixture between lust and fear. “And 70% of the Alphas take what they want – it doesn’t matter if the Omega wants it or not. 5% of these die immediately, 2% commit suicide and the rest live a depressing life full of pain.”

 

Derek blinked. He had once read about this statistics, but this boy was incredible with his knowledge. He shook his head. “I can promise that I am not such a guy.”

 

“You know, 68% of the Alphas say that.” Reid’s lips tugged into a smile.

 

“I see,” Derek said. “You want me to prove that I am not like that?”

 

“I don’t know what I want, because I never met my Alpha.” He tilted his head. “But I always wished to meet him, because I am not the strongest Omega,” he chuckled.

 

Derek stared at him. He wasn’t the strongest Omega? Did that mean that he got beaten up by Alphas? “You have bad experiences?”

 

Reid nodded. Derek had never believed that the bond between Alpha and Omega was immediately knotted, but now he believed it. Reid would tell him everything, just because he was his now. “In school and at university.”

 

Derek let out a growl. He would defend Reid from everything from now on. “I am sorry to hear that. And I really want to know everything about you. So how about we talk in the evening when we are back in the hotel?”

 

Reid nodded. Derek could see that he felt uneasy, and he didn’t want that, but the Omega would never disagree to an Alpha’s suggestion. “Okay, let’s talk in the hotel bar, okay?”

 

He could feel Reid relaxing next to him. “Sounds good.”

 


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is almost going crazy with Reid's scent - and it gets worse when his heat is on highest level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update for this multi chapter, I hope you'll like it :)

When Derek entered the hotel bar, Reid was already there, waiting for him. There were meters between them, but Reid’s scent was already overwhelming Derek. He would soon be in full heat, and Derek knew what that would mean. He wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore, but he never ever wanted to hurt someone, and he would do everything to prevent this.

 

“Reid,” he said and sat opposite. “Thank you that you came to give me a chance.”

 

“I don’t think I had a chance to escape,” Reid answered with a smile. No, there wasn’t, because an omega would do everything his alpha wanted from him, especially when they were mates. Derek looked at Reid’s eyes. There was something broken sparkling in there. He really got hurt, and not only once. He knew that it would take a longer time to make Reid trust him, not only as alpha, but also as human.

 

“If you want you can go,” Derek suggested, but Reid just shook his head.

 

“It’s okay I guess.”

 

“I want to get to know you, Spencer.” The other winced, probably because Derek had used his first name.

 

“What do you want to know?” Spencer asked. He would be an open book, because he had to, but that wasn’t what Derek wanted.

 

“Tell me whatever you want,” Derek suggested. “Or ask, if you want to know something about me,” he added.

 

“I can ask you something?” Reid sounded astonished.

 

“Of course.”

 

 “You really don’t appear like the alphas I know.” This was good. This was a first tiny step in the direction Derek wanted it to go.

 

“Told you.” Derek shrugged.

 

“Good, I want to know about your family, Derek,” Reid said.

 

“Hm, where should I start? I grew up with my mom and my two sisters.” Derek paused.

 

“Are they alphas?” Reid wanted to know.

 

Derek shook his head.  “My mom is an omega and my sisters are betas.”

 

“And your father?” Derek still felt sad when someone asked about his father, even though it had been years since his father had died.  

 

“He died when I was a kid, but he was an alpha,” Derek explained. “I never had an alpha beside my father who taught me the actual alpha things, and I am not sad about it, because who knows what would have happened when someone other than my father would have taken over my education.  And your family?” Derek wanted to know. He could see that Reid felt nervous about the whole situation, even though he tried to act calm with his logical way of thinking and his eidetic memory. And Derek didn’t know how he could take this fear away from Reid.

 

“I lived with my mom. She is a beta,” he explained. “But she is sick, so she couldn’t take care of me.”

 

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that.” Derek really meant what he said, but he could see that Reid didn’t believe that he really meant it like this.

 

“It’s okay. I learnt to live with it.”

 

A strange silence appeared between them. Derek was hardly experienced about such situations, because mostly omegas just jumped him, and left him after sex. He had never wished to get to know someone –but of course none of them had been his mate. “How can we make this work?” Derek asked honestly.

 

Reid shrugged. “I see this whole thing as sexual reproduction. We need to get mated because we need to make sure to have children to guarantee our future.”

 

So Reid saw this as process with no feelings and bonding like they were really meant for each other? That somehow hurt Derek. “You can’t imagine being in love?”

 

Reid laughed out loud. “No.” He looked directly at Derek. “I got disappointed various times, and I already told you that I didn’t get treated well often, so I don’t believe in love.” He leaned back. “But if it’s about sleeping with you and carrying a child, going separate ways afterwards, I would agree, because it’s rational. We need to make sure that we have children for saving the world’s population.”

 

“I don’t want that,” Derek said firmly. He would rather stay alone than doing that. He had sworn that he would never ever get children just because it was meant to be like that. He wanted the other to feel it – to want it because they were together out of feelings. But maybe he would never get this.

 

Reid blinked. “You don’t?” Now he sounded truly astonished.

 

“No. I told you I am not that kind of alpha.” Derek smiled at the other. He looked to the other side of the room where a woman and a man started discussing over something but she immediately drew back and shushed. “That’s what I don’t want. I don’t want this typical relationship everyone awaits you to have.”

 

“You are interesting, Derek,” Reid said. “I still don’t trust you, but you got me interested.”

 

Derek smiled. He didn’t await more to happen after this talk, but this was indeed already a good step forward. “How about going to bed, because tomorrow will be an exhausting day for us?” Derek suggested. “Everyone in his room of course,” he added. 

 

~

 

Derek lay awake for almost two hours – turning from side to side. He knew that alphas became protective about her mates, but he was about to freak out, just because he knew Reid was alone in his room. Hotch had told him, that once he would find his mate, he would react like that, but he promised him that it would be better after they were bonded. He just hoped that this would be true, because this nervous and bad feeling was already burdening him.

 

~

 

“You look like a zombie.” Hotch said with a smile, handing Derek a cup of coffee.

 

“Thank you,” he grumbled. He felt like someone had drugged him. When was finally able to find some rest, it was almost time to get up.

 

“You didn’t bond, right?” Hotch wanted to know and Derek just shook his head. “It’s just normal. Your senses are on the highest level and you can’t think of something else than your mate. And you fear that he is in danger every second you aren’t with him, right?”

 

Derek swallowed. Yes. It was exactly like this and he really hoped it wouldn’t stay like that, because he didn’t want to cage Reid because he was afraid that something might happen to him. “Does that change?”

 

Hotch patted his shoulder. “If you want it to be better, it will become better. But not till you are mated.”

 

“I can’t imagine how this should go on, Hotch. He is really complicated I guess. We talked a bit, and he has really bad experiences. I didn’t dare to ask about it, but I can sense that there is so much going wrong with him,” Derek sighed. “How should I make him trust me?”

 

“Be you.” Derek turned to Hotch, who smiled at him. “You are a good guy, Derek, he just needs to see that.”

 

“I hope I am able to do that, because to be honest, I have no idea how to act.” He wanted to talk further but the others entered the room, and Derek didn’t want anyone to know about it immediately.

 

“His scent is getting more intense. Watch out that nothing happens to him,” Hotch whispered before the got the table to talk about their current case.

 

Derek could hardly concentrate on Garcia’s explanation what she had found out. Hotch was right, Reid’s scent got stronger and his heat wasn’t far away anymore. David sat next to Reid, staring at him from time to time, and it made Derek annoyed. He loved his team members, but David looked at Reid, because he was building his heat. David would never hurt someone, but Derek’s instincts awoke.

 

“We try to get the girls out of this house,” Hotch said and Derek got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Hotch’s hand on his shoulder. “Derek you go with Reid. I want you two to check the backside of the house and the small cottage Garcia talked about. David and Emily front door, JJ and I will check his apartment two streets down the house.”

 

Derek would thank Hotch later for pairing him with Reid. At least he could have an eye on him now. And maybe his concentration would get back to normal with that.

 

~

 

“It’s so obvious that you are my alpha, really,” Reid said with a smile. He wasn’t as insecure as he had been the day before, but he was still well aware that Derek was stronger than he, and that he could hurt him without big trouble.

 

“I am not really confident with this feeling,” Derek admitted. “I act how my body wants me to act. And now he wants to protect you.”

 

“That’s how you should react, so no need to freak out,” Spencer said this with such calmness that Derek had to laugh.

 

“Okay, so be prepared that I am going to protect you from no matter what, even though it’s just a spider.” It felt good that some of the tension between them seemed to fade and Derek could relax at least a bit. Not that his protective side disappeared, but his fear that Spencer would push him away completely got less.

 

Derek pointed at the cottage and Reid just nodded at him before they walked around it, checking the window and the front door. “I go in,” Derek whispered and pushed open the door. A man stood there, gun in his hand, pointing it at Reid.

 

“I shoot if you don’t go away,” the man growled.

 

Derek could feel his body tensing.  His protection mode was on highest level and a deep growl escaped his lips. “Don’t you dare.”

 

The man smiled at him. “Oh, you are his alpha, than I am in a better position here, because you wouldn’t risk that your omega gets hurt.”

 

Derek scanned the room. There were garden materials in it, and some boxes on big shelves. Behind the man was a second door, which leaded most probably to the wood behind the cottage. Derek could see two shadows on the backside window and smiled. He just needed to distract the unsub.

 

“My omega? I don’t have an omega. He is just a colleague,” Derek explained.

 

“No, no.” The man laughed out loud. “Everyone can smell it. At least every alpha can smell it. The boy is in heat – and in, -” He made a pause before he continued. “- I’d say thirty minutes he will be in full heat, and you will jump him, and kill everyone in your way who wants to stop you.”

 

“Down, Reid,” Derek only said and both of them got down when shots were fired. Derek looked up and saw the unsub’s eyes got open wide before he let out a last deep breath. He stumbled backwards till he fell against a shelf and down on the floor where he lay motionless. He was most probably already dead.

 

Derek could see Hotch and Emily at the back door both with their guns raised. “Thank you,” Derek said, relieved that nothing had happened.

 

“We have the girls. They were in the house, he was here to get some more instruments of torture. But both girls are okay,” Emily explained, but Derek wasn’t really listening anymore. He turned to Reid, who knelt on the ground, panting heavily.

 

“Morgan, it starts,” he said. His cheeks were flushed and his scent was driving Derek crazy.

 

“Morgan, take the keys and get out of here. We take care of the rest. Try to get back to the hotel, you need to take care of Spencer.” Hotch threw the car keys to Derek.

 

He nodded at Hotch before he turned to Reid. “Get up and let’s go.” He didn’t really know what to do now, but if Reid really was in full heat, there was only one thing helping him in this moment. Just that he really wanted to get to know the other better before this would have happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) What will happen next? Will they knot now? But what about Derek's plan to get to know Reid before they'd do other things? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved - and I am not a native :)


	3. Full heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Reid have to get back to hotel asap. Reid's heat gets worse, and Derek knows what would happen if they wouldn't make it back in time.

The way back to the car drove Derek almost crazy. Reis panted next to him, and his heat was in full blossom now. “Aren’t you on heat prevention?” Derek asked, a little annoyed. This wasn’t only about him, but also about the things which could happen when Reid would get in heat somewhere out there without someone to help him around.

 

Heat was heat – and omegas got into it, if they wanted or not, and each and every alpha smelled when an omega was in heat – but with heat protection there would only be the certain heat smell, but not the special hormone which would make every alpha aware of the omega being ready to get pregnant. The medication could suppress the special hormone’s heat and with that it could protect the omega from alphas jumping them.

 

“I was on protection, but I got a stomach flue some days ago,” Reid said with heavy pants.

 

“You are more intelligent than everyone else, and you didn’t think of that?” Derek opened the door to his car and pushed Reid into it. Anger mixed with terrible arousal and painful need to protect the other. And Derek hated this feeling. He needed to keep a mind clear, otherwise he couldn’t guarantee for his actions.

 

“I didn’t think of it, because…” Reid made a pause. “Because I met you, and my mind got blank somehow.”

 

Derek sighed. It couldn’t be helped now. “Let’s get you to the hotel. At least you are save there, and no other alpha can get in your way.”

 

Derek pressed his fingers around the wheel and tried to concentrate on the street on the way back to the hotel. It was much harder to share the car with Reid, because his scent filled the small space. It made Derek aroused, but he suppressed it. He stopped breathing for a few seconds to prevent the hormones rushing through his nose directly into his mind, giving the signal that he needed to take his mate now. He couldn’t let this happen, but he was close to just stop the car at the side of the street and jump Reid right there. Not that he absolutely didn’t want to do it, but it was also dangerous to stop at a high frequented street where everyone could see them. And if he’d really mate with Reid, they’d be knotted for at least an hour. It was too dangerous. He repeated these words in his mind again and again.

 

“I don’t think I am able to hold back much longer,” Reid panted next to him. Derek didn’t dare to look at the other, because he was afraid of his own brain. He knew this wouldn’t end good.

 

“Just a few miles to go, Reid. Please try to suppress your heat,” Derek almost begged.

 

“Did you know that 50% of the omegas don’t use heat protection and that this one of the top three reasons for rape of omegas?” Reid rambled. Normally Derek would have thrown an irritated glance at the other, but he knew what Reid was doing. He tried to calm himself down with random statistics.

 

“What about children? Are there more alphas or omegas?” Derek asked. Distraction was most probably really the best idea.

 

“Most people think that there are 40% betas, 30% alphas and 30% omegas, but in reality there are only 20% betas and 30% alphas and 50% omegas. It just doesn’t sound overall good to have such a high rate of omegas, since they are the weakest human beings.” Reid explained.

 

“I think no one should think like this,” Derek said. He sighed in relieve when he finally stopped the car at a parking slot. “But now come, we need to get you under the shower.” Derek had never felt more relieved to be back in a hotel room like he had been in this moment.

 

“I need…I don’t know,” Reid panted. “Morgan, please do something.”

 

Derek took a deep breath. No, he wouldn’t do what Reid asked him to do. “Come, let’s get you under a cold shower. He helped Reid undressing, and pushed him into the big shower where he turned on the cold water.

 

Reid shrieked for a moment, but his senses seemed to get back for a moment. “I can’t …it’s not enough.”

 

Derek scanned the other. He needed all his strength to hold back. Reid’s cheeks were flushed, his hands rested on his chest and he was hard, terrible hard. Derek would have loved to touch him, to make him his right here and now, but he needed to hold back. It wasn’t the right time to do that.

 

“What shall I do?” Derek asked.

  
“I don’t know,” Reid whined. He rested his head against the wall of the shower, the water dropped down his head and chest, and he started shaking slightly. He suddenly looked up and stared directly at Derek. “Would you mind helping me with…” Reid blushed. He looked down his body and Derek knew immediately what he meant. He didn’t need to say anything further.

 

“If that’s okay for you,” Derek said and stepped closer. “I don’t want to do something you don’t like at all.”

 

“I am far behind thinking about what I like. I am in heat,” Reid laughed out.

 

He definitely was, and his scent got deeper and heavier with every second. Derek let out a deep growl before he stepped into the shower. He didn’t mind that he was still clothed, and he got soaking wet in no time. In the end it also cooled him down at least a bit. But the fact that his mate stood next to him, panting heavily, aroused like hell, didn’t make it a bit easier for Derek. “I am going to touch you now. If it’s too much, tell me to stop, okay?” He said, and waited till he got a tiny nod from Reid. “Promise me, Spencer.” He looked directly at his omega.

 

“I promise, Morgan. I am going to tell you if you should stop.” Derek nodded and took Reid’s cock in his hand, stroking him fiercely. He could feel Reid’s head falling on Derek’s shoulder, his pants got deeper and faster and Reid’s hands grabbed Derek’s wet shirt to find hold. Soon Derek could feel Reid’s body tensing and he pulled his other hand around Reid’s waist to prevent him from falling when he finally reached his climax and got limp.

 

“Thank you Derek,” Reid murmured. He had his eyes half closed and Derek knew he would soon be asleep, totally spent from the first wave of his heat. But it wouldn’t take too long till he’d be awake and needy again, and Derek didn’t know how he should handle this for the next hours.

 

“I bring you to bed, and take a shower myself, okay?” He asked. His lips were brushing over Reid’s cheek, and he didn’t seem to mind about that. Derek could really imagine falling in love with this guy, but from what he knew till now, it was pretty unrealistic that Reid would return this feeling.

 

“Should I help you like you helped me?” Reid asked.

 

Derek would have loved that, but he knew this would have been a bad idea. “No, just go to bed, okay? Take a rest. Water is in the fridge, and there are some sweets as well. You’ll need it during the heat.”

 

Now Reid looked directly at Derek. “But what about you? Alphas also need care during the heat of their mates.”

 

“Technically we aren’t mates, Spencer,” Derek said, brushing a hair strand out of Reid’s face. “I am okay.”

 

Reid nodded slowly. His eyes got smaller and Derek wanted to prevent that he’d fall asleep here in the bathroom. “Come sleepy boy, let’s change into pyjamas and then sleep for a bit. Your body will be on high alert soon again.”

 

“Derek?” Reid asked after he had changed his clothes and ready to slip under the blanket.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Reid said before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

 

Derek went back to the bathroom, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. At least his omega wasn’t in a different room tonight, but his heat didn’t calm Derek down. He was proud of himself because he hadn’t jumped Reid, but he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold back. If this was a usual heat, it would become worse, and not only for Reid, but also for Derek.

 

He stepped out of his wet clothes and under the shower. Derek was terribly aroused and swiftly took a hold of his painful erection, stroking himself with his eyes tightly closed, thinking about Reid and about knotting him, telling him all the stuff he wanted to tell someone he loved so badly. He would pound into Reid, would mark him everywhere till they’d both get to their climax and riding out their high. Derek breathed out deeply when he came all over his hand.

 

He sighed. This wasn’t over – not nearly over. It just had begun.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this story. :) I am sorry that it took a little longer. It's the first little smuttier chapter, but it will be much more smut in the upcoming chapters, I promise :)   
> And let's see if there will be big love between them :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments and so on :) 
> 
> Remember I am not a native :)


	4. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Spencer is able to talk about his past

Derek didn’t dare to lie next to Spencer during the night. He didn't trust his own body when it came to his mate in heat. Derek didn't want to think about what could happen, when his alpha took control over his body - he would loose Spencer immediately, that was for sure, and that was the last thing he wanted. He sat at the small table, waiting how the other reacted to the heat. For his surprise Spencer just turned some time during his sleep with a loud sigh, but he didn’t seem to wake up. Nevertheless Derek was on high alert and with every movement the other made he was about to jump up and get to Spencer.

 

Derek rubbed his temples. He had his eyes closed and took some deep breathes to calm down, which wasn’t the easiest thing with Spencer’s intense scent right next to him. Derek didn’t know how long he sat without moving, lost in his thoughts – but if someone would ask him what he had thought about, he wouldn’t be able to tell the person. It was like a big cloud in his mind, moving around, leaving blizzards with short pictures about the day, Spencers words or his expressions.

 

The sun was already rising when Derek got pulled out of his thoughts by Spencer. “Hey,” Spencer said weakly. Derek’s looked up. Spencer leaned against the headboard, his cheeks flushed, but his scent switched a bit. He wasn’t in full heat anymore. His overwhelming smell faded and soon he would be the old Spencer again. It was a short heat, shorter than the usual heat duration, but Derek had no time to wonder about it now.

 

“How are you, Spencer?” Derek asked. He slowly got up and sat at the border of the bed. The urgent feeling to jump Spencer hadn’t faded, but it had gotten less and his mind was clear again. The fog around his mind was gone, and his alpha mode was on the lowest level now.

 

Spencer rubbed his neck. “I am okay, I guess. It’s not that bad anymore. My heat is almost over and I think I am in full charge of my body again.” He looked out of the window and took a deep breath before he turned his attention back to Derek. “Thank you for helping me through this. I am really grateful. And thank you that you didn’t do the normal alpha things with me.”

 

Derek smiled. He brushed Spencer’s cheek. “I am here to protect you, Spencer. I am your alpha at all.” He shrugged. “And I told you that I am not a normal alpha. I am special.”

 

“Hm,” Spencer leaned against Derek’s hand on his cheek. “I guess you are right, but I am still in my after-heat, my feelings are still messed up, and you know that I don’t believe in love.”

 

Derek laughed. The way Spencer looked at him, his gleaming eyes and his small movement towards Derek let him know that Spencer’s walls were breaking down. He maybe didn’t believe in love, but Derek knew he had spread a small seed inside Spencer – a seed of trust. “Okay, you don’t believe in love, I get it. But let me at least try to make you believe in it. I try my best, as you can see with how I handled this here.”

 

“I know,” Spencer answered. “I am just afraid.”

 

These words hurt Derek, because he knew that Spencer was totally honest with him here. And in the end he didn’t want his omega to be afraid of something, he wanted to know him in safety, with only positive feelings in his mind. “You already said that something happened to you. What was it?”

 

Spencer closed his eyes for a moment. He took some deep breathes before his eyes opened and he stared at Derek. His brown eyes changed from hazel to dark brown, and he looked extremely depressed and sad. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to,” Derek said, but Spencer shook his head.

 

“You’ll get to know either way, because one day I have to tell you.” Spencer took Derek’s hand from his cheek and Derek already guessed that he would pull away, but for his surprise Spencer took Derek’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “I was in a relationship with an alpha I cared a lot about. He was always friendly and he took good care of me, but one day his life turned upside down, and with that my life changed.” Spencer made a pause. “He lost his job because of unfortunate happenings and with that he lost control over his life. He started drinking and taking other stuff, and he suddenly changed from a nice guy to a devil. I couldn’t help him.” Spencer shrugged and Derek could see some tears in Spencer’s eyes. “I really tried my best to help him. I never was weak, but he broke me. Believe it or not, I was different beforehand. I’ve always been the rational omega, and I always believed in physics more than in irrational things like love, but I guess that this happenings made me the way I am now.”

 

Derek listened closely and didn’t dare to interrupt Spencer. Just when the other didn’t seem to talk any further he asked, “And what happened with him?”

 

“I don’t know. He disappeared after he had done a major damage.” He shook his head. “Or let’s say he lost control and almost killed me.”

 

Derek growled. His protection alert went up immediately, even though Spencer wasn’t in danger now. “But back then you believed that there is love between mates?”

 

Spencer shook his head. “Not really, but I trusted people more than I do now.” He smiled sadly. “See, I trusted this guy. I really did. And I am sure that he loved me till his life was messed up. It showed me that you can never look inside someone else, and that made me careful when I am around others. It’s not only because he treated me badly and hurt my physically, it’s more because I would have sworn that he would protect me from everything, and in the end he was the one who destroyed me.”

 

“I am so sorry that this happened to you. Is there anything I can do?” Derek wanted to know.

 

“Patience,” Spencer said firmly. “I need you to be patient. I want to become the old Spencer again. The nerd who walks on clouds sometimes, because no one understands the rambling I easily get lost in. And I want to become confident and strong like I had been before. I just need some time to heal my wounds.”

 

“I can do that.” Finally Spencer talked with him, and he knew a little bit more about him. It would make it easier for him to act in front of Spencer. Spencer smiled at him, and a soft ‘thank you’ escaped his lips.

 

“Why is your heat so short?” Derek switched the topic. He could see that Spencer didn’t want to talk about the dark time in his life any more.

 

“I am on heat protection, and I only forgot to take it once. This made my heat appear, but unlike a normal heat, this one was intense but short. The protection still works, just that it couldn’t hold back the full heat.”

 

“I guess you won’t forget your medication anymore,” Derek said.

 

“No, not till I am ready to get pregnant,” Spencer replied.

 

“Are you on birth control?” Derek asked. He hadn’t asked about it before, because it was nothing they should discuss before they were a couple, or at least talking about having sex with each other, but Derek wanted to know it.

 

“Of course. I always cared about my medication, birth control and heat suppression – I am really picky about it, till I met you.”

 

Derek grinned. “I guess there is a small chance for me if you already get that confused with your medication because of me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Spencer cocked his head. How could someone that intelligent being so dumb sometimes?

 

“You said you had a perfect planned life until I came – that makes me guess that there is a small chance that you will – one day – see more than just your alpha in me,” Derek explained.

 

“Oh, well we’ll see,” Spencer said, and it was the most beautiful thing Derek had heard in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am sorry that I am such a lazy writer - I want to update this more often, but I switch between fandoms - and sometimes I have more passion for other fandoms and then I will slip back to the others :D 
> 
> I hope you liked the update <3 Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first chapter. What do you think?   
> Derek really tries hard to be a nice Alpha, but it will be a hard task for him   
> to break through Spencer's walls, what do you think? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and I am not a native :)


End file.
